solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Salanid
The Salanid are a cultured race with an elegant posture. They are marginally taller than the average human, possess two legs and two arms, as well as four fingered hands with opposable thumbs. Their feet are far more curved then their hands and have angular toes in a round-like structure which allow impressive running speed. Their skin is a light orange colour and rubbery; they have no lips. Instead of hair, a horn arches backwards from the start of their head made of bone but covered in skin. The horn is only for show and has no practical use. The Salanid are charismatic, with their smooth and thin frames, but lack the self serving manipulative nature of humans. The salanid are big on romance and courting a mate is a major part of life of a salanid. Society/government The Salanid have a Liberal-Democratic government. The daily life of a Salanid is mostly the same as that of a human. However, on a larger scale, Salanid culture is very focused upon romance and relationships. This has been compared to the great interest humans have in regards to sex, however this angers most Salanids and is considered a crude and degrading comparison. The Salanid interest in romance has caused much of their income as a species to come from tourism. It is almost impossible to a Salanid city without seeing a vast number businesses advertising anything and everything to do with romance and relationships. Many Salanid nature reserves also act as romantic holiday locations which draws in a substantial portion of many plants income. Warfare The Salanid very rarely fight in groups larger than four elite soldiers. The Salanid rely on their allies within the G.I.F for front line brute force, while they assault their enemies from the behind. However it is not that uncommon for a salanid to join the G.I.F's main fleet as a soldier. Diet The Salanid eat a omnivorous diet and are very fond of alcoholic beverages and exotic meats. Gormet and chef cooked meals are far more popular amongst Salanids than cooking for oneself at home. Spices are very important in cuisine and are found in the vast majority of meals. Ships The Salanid themselves hold no ships larger than frigates, bar trading or colony ships. Their ships excel in stealth and are all capable of the rapid deployment of ground troops. Life span A salanid is considered an adult at 16, at their peak during their mid 30's and old at their 70's. They often live to about 90 years old. Stat average STR 8 END 12 DEX 11 SPD 11 AGL 11 INT 10 WIL 8 CHR 11 CON 9 PER 9 Empires The Gorchova Interstellar Federation of United Species (97%) Tech A high level of technology is possesed by the Salanids, most of which has been driven by the their dependancy on technology for warfare. Body parts C.C=(can receive critical wounds) *1-Head 0HP (6 DAM = incapacitate, 50% bleed) (8 DAM = -1d4 INT) C.C *2- Jaw -2HP (6 DAM = -4CHR, 100% bleed, 50% heavy bleed) (critical stops speech) C.C *3- Neck -4HP (>4 DAM = 50% suffocate) (6 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) (on critical permanent quadriplegic) C.C *4- Upper torso 4HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (8 DAM = 50% heavy bleed) (on critical permanent -1 to all physical stats, permanent quadriplegic) *5- Left shoulder 0HP (6 DAM = arm crippled, 90% bleed) C.C *6- Left arm 4HP (5 DAM = 50% bleed) (8 DAM Cripple) *7- Right shoulder 0HP (6 DAM = arm crippled, 50% bleed) C.C *8- Right Arm 4HP (5 DAM= 50% bleed) (8 DAM = Cripple) *9- Central Torso 8HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (6 DAM = 50% suffocate) (8 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) (12 DAM = 90% suffocate) (on critical permanent -1 to all physical stats) C.C *10- Lower torso 5HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (6 DAM = 100% heavy bleed, -1 CON) C.C *11- Upper left leg 4HP (5 DAM = 100% bleed) (8 DAM = Cripple, 80% heavy bleed) (on cripple permanent -1d4 SPD) C.C *12- Upper Right leg 4HP (5 DAM= 100% bleed) (8 DAM = cripple, 80% heavy bleed) (on cripple permanent -1d4 SPD) C.C *13- Lower Left leg 3HP (6 DAM = cripple) (8 DAM = 80% bleed) (on cripple -1d4 permanent SPD) *14- Lower Right leg 3HP (6 DAM = cripple) (8 DAM = 80% bleed) (on cripple -1d4 permanent SPD) Special Hits *15- Horn 10HP *16- Left hand 0HP (4 DAM = cripple, -4 DEX , 80% bleed) ((-6 DEX if dominant hand)) *17- Right Hand 0HP (4 DAM = cripple, -4 DEX, 80% bleed) ((-6 DEX if dominant hand)) *18- Left Foot 0HP (4 DAM = cripple) (on cripple -1 permanent SPD) *19- Right foot 0HP (4 DAM = cripple) (on cripple -1 permanent SPD) *20- Weapon